Empire
Empire is the third single from the band's sixth studio album, New Empire Vol. 1. Official Lyrics Empire Empire Empire Empire Feeling like today is the day, you better make a move Up and out of the fray, you better execute Through the city decay, the people watching you Get the fuck out the way 'cause they can get it too Lord as your witness, you just don't need no forgiveness Don't know who's next on your hit list, you just handle your business Suicidal I’d say, a bloody tidal wave Don't give a fuck if they hate you, you're the god that they pray to Heavy is the head that wears the crown of thorns My empire, my empire Heavy is the head that wears the crown of thorns My empire, my empire I'm all alone with my solitary violence God, I wanna sleep, but I can't close my eyelids Back to the streets 'cause we know all the right kids Built this fucking city on the backs of the white bricks So fucking cold Another death sentence and another sold soul It's all I know I'm gonna die fast, bitch, you can die slow I'm a dead man, a fucking dead man walking I blew my head off but he kept on talking Saw myself die and I kept on watching Went straight to heaven but I kept on knocking Heavy is the head that wears the crown of thorns My empire, my empire Heavy is the head that wears the crown of thorns My empire, my empire Lord as your witness, you just don't need no forgiveness Don't know who's next on your hit list, you just handle your business My empire, my empire Yeah, suicidal I’d say, a bloody tidal wave Don't give a fuck if they hate you, you're the god that they pray to My empire, my empire I'm a storm without a warning, the black clouds that are forming I turn the river red, I am deliverance I'm a storm without a warning, the black clouds that are forming I turn the river red, I am deliverance Heavy is the head that wears the crown of thorns My empire, my empire Heavy is the head that wears the crown of thorns My empire, my empire Lord as your witness, you just don't need no forgiveness Don't know who's next on your hit list, you just handle your business My empire, my empire Yeah, suicidal I'd say, a bloody tidal wave Don't give a fuck if they hate you, you're the god that they pray to My empire, my empire Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - vocals *Danny - clean vocals *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Other *Luke Holland - drums *Matt Good - engineering, production Trivia *This song was mixed and mastered by Matt Good at MDDN Studios, Burbank, CA. Category:Songs Category:2020 Category:Singles Category:Charlie Scene Category:Danny Category:J-Dog Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Produced by Matt Good Category:Official Lyrics Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Written by Funny Man Category:Funny Man Category:All five